1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a portable dual auxiliary lighting means for lighting the inside of an automobile, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,593 by Strong relates to an inside lamp for automobiles. The lamp may be readily shifted into position to direct light on reading matter held by an occupant of the front seat or to direct light on the face of an occupant employing the rear view mirror as a make-up mirror. U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,454 by Logan discloses an illuminated automobile sun visor mirror. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,241 by Morcus teaches a visor assembly having a built-in lighted vanity mirror. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular lighting means and method for lighting of this invention.